Dr Lecter final taste
by DaMAn18
Summary: Clarice Starlings greatest fear has finally come when her son Bobby is spending the summer with her Dr. Lecter returns. A sequel 6 yrs after i wrote the original more to come if good reviews. check up on how Bobby and Clarice are doing 6 yrs later!
1. Default Chapter

Dr. Lecter  
  
(Scene: Clarice Starling 2 years after the movie Hannibal has happened. Her ex-husband has returned with there son Bobby he has agreed to let him spend a year with Clarice while he is away in Canada on business. Bobby was greatful to get to live with his mom for awhile.)  
  
Clarice and Bobby sat eating breakfast. Bobby looked alot like Clarice he was only 10 years old it was in the summer no school for him. Bobby and Clarice got along fine with each other thankfully the divorce from his father hadnt soured their relationship like it does so many other families. Bobby asked Clarice to take him to work with her. You see she had been brought back to the FBI after getting so close to catching Lecter. The new case was to be a easier one. Though 2 years had past the evil cannibal Lecter stilled showed up in her dreams and thoughts. Bobby being young had not known of his mothers past with such a man. Clarice had agreed to take him to work. After all today Clarice was just doing research on Francis Davis the woman who reportedly is running a drug operation in the local hospital. Francis was a nurse and had a criminal record a mile long all for drugs Clarice figured she used a fake appilication for the job she figured her friends at the hospital had something to do with her getting a job there. Bobby spent the whole day with her late in the evening the phone rang when it rang Bobby repeatedly begged his mom to let him answer a real police phone call. The office was empty it was late so she figured it was ok. She told Bobby to put it on speaker phone so he pressed the button and the speaker was turn on. The scratchy evil voice of Dr. Lecter came on.  
  
"Calling Special Agent Clarice Starling, calling agent Starling, This is your old pal you know me and I know you Clarice but I dont know this I dont know why you have ended up out of the public eye these last few years. Why Clarice, you know I miss are dark enchanted chats in the dungeon. Dont you Clarice? Oh tell me please that you do. Was it fun? Did you like please Jack Crawford? Did it please you to find Buffalo Bill? I cant imagine your there or you would have picked up, wondering I bet you are yes wondering why I cut off my hand instead of yours. I wanna know what it is what it is you think Clarice do you think I did it out of love? Do you think I was afraid to see the blood of the only woman who has talked to me in years? Did you think I would punish you for catching me? You were only doing your job as I was mine I am the bad guy Clarice I run away and hide you Clarice your the good guy you catch but your not to good then are you because me well I am still away from my cell, and your still without that pat on the back for a good job catching the awful Dr. Lecter. By the way Clarice others describe me as inhuman, mad man, insane, I have heard it all I want to know Clarice whats in your mind what you describe me as. The truth Clarice about you and me. Think of a starving child all he wants all he craves is that one taste of food. Clarice I am the child and I crave you have for years not love Clarice no not that it just the taste of a pure soul so full of what she believes in the taste of you I cant imagine Clarice your the boxes of choclate a boyfriend would give you through out all the choclates your dont want and Clarice I have tossed them all out I have saved the very sweetest and last I am getting old Clarice I need to feed from the fountain of youth so Clarice I am coming to get me a taste of what my heart desires for a taste just a taste"  
  
Clarice is frozen in fear as Bobby looks shocked an asks his mom who it was on the phone and what he was talking about. Clarice sent Bobby to the car she gathered the rest of her things, as fast as she could while still her body shook at the thought that finally her fears of Hannibal Lecter coming after her. Clarice quickly went outside to the car. She got in and told Bobby to buckle his seat belt. Only to turn and see the passenger door wide open and Bobby missing, she searched the car for him but nothin. Clarice called out his name, but he was gone.  
  
  
  
MORE TO COME IF REVIEWS ARE GOOD 


	2. chapter 2

Clarice got out of the car and ran back inside her the police station she called officer James Woods. He told her to stay calm and to go home and see if Bobby tries to contact her. Clarice waited up all that night by the phone and it never rang. She had fallen asleep on the sofa and was awakened by the sound of breaking glass. Clarice nervs shattered and in terror went toward the sound and found her kitchen window had been busted out by one of Bobby's shoes. She grabbed it up and found a note from Lecter,it read  
  
Dear Clarice,  
  
Yes I am afraid it was me who took your son. This problem such as it is, will be over soon for both you an me. Clarice your my prize my last great kill. I am growing older Clarice retirement is nearing its reality. My life in itself would not have been as interesting if it had not been for you. As I am sure your life for me. Clarice what of your son Bobby I do not believe you wish him dead. I know you want him safe as mommy's little boy. Will he grow into a FBI agent like you or will he end up something else, maybe like me Clarice. what if? Keep that in mind while you try to break this case agent Starling. Dont worry about Bobby I have him and he is learning new and wonderful things. I'll fix him up Clarice, but maybe not Clarice giving the nature of are relationship I will hold off and give you time Clarice oh how I do love are cat and mouse games. Although I do urge you to hurry, my hunger pains grow each day. from, Hannibal Lecter M.D.  
  
Clarice begins to feel tears slowly run down her cheeks. She laid back in the bed and reflected on a qeustion earlier asked by Mason Verger had she made peace with god. Clarice got on her knees and prayed for gods help. When she woke up the next morning, she decided that the time for crying was over. Clarice asked around the neighborhood to see if they had notice anything the other night. She had gotten a break when Donna had noticed a man in Clarices backyard that night. She watched the man drive away in a black van. True it had not been much to go on, but it was something. Clarice searched around her yard for clues anything. She found nothin at all, Clarice thanked Donna for her help. Clarice went home to work that day with still no leads. That night however she heard screams and sounds of struggling next door at Donna's house. Clarice peaked out of her curtains and there in the front window she saw the good doctor. He was biting the face of Donna while she tried her best to keep him away. Clarice called for back up and made her way over to the house. As she drew closer her fear began a new reality for her, shaking in fear she opened the front door. The sounds of Donna struggling grew louder as she got closer. Then ahead not 5 feet from her is Dr. Lecter attacking Donna brutally. Clarice raises her gun at Dr. Lecter, she thinks she has the suprise attack until Lecter speakes. "Oh now Clarice". he says. "Is that smart of you is it smart to kill me just yet, no I didnt think it was. Your boy Bobby is nice we get along real good, he tells me things of you. Like you wake up screaming in the night, was it me Clarice did I give you those yummy nightmares? Out of the several different ways I could make you scream what is your favorite? Clarice he also tells me of your husbands babysitting girlfriend and why she messed up your marriage. Ah yes Bobby has told many thing as I have about me. Time with him has been interesting, you know he likes what I like my dinners have more than mad him happy. Oh Bobby oh Clarice I might just keep him." Clarice feels tears running down her cheeks.Lecter spoke again "You can never hurt me Clarice put the gun away. I know are time has been your best years of your life. I have given the FBI a chance to see what great police work you do. Tell me I do not excite you in ways you never thought possible or have you wondered ever if I do?" Clarice hears the police coming she lowers her gun and fires a shot right into Dr. Lecter's leg and he falls to the ground. Clarice begins to yell "Listen you tell me what have you done to my son is he with you? near us? were Lecter? Cat and mouse games are over you have gone to far, you dont drag my son into what we started. Now were is he you son of a bitch you awful son of a bitch were is my son?" Lecter looks up and ignores his pain as he speaks "Oh agent starling have you been broken, by adding your son does that make are relationship cheap and meaning less." She puts the gun on his head as he continues to speak with a hint of worry in his own eyes "Just remember Clarice I have him I have your son if you kill me how long will he last without food and without you. I have hidden him real good your cops want be able to save him. You would rid the world of me but am I more important than your son think Clarice think" The police run in and pull clarice away from Hannibal. As two cops grab him and pull him up he begins to choke and bite them the third officer grabs his gun and and fires. Clarice jumps in front of Lecter and the bullet hits her in the back. Starling falls to the ground in agony and pain. Lecter is finally beaten and dragged into the police car.  
  
  
  
chapter 3 to come if good reviews 


	3. chapter 3

The police car pulls up to the state prison were two gaurds pull Lecter out of the car. Lecter's face is quickly covered by his familiar mask around his mouth. A cop makes a smart remark to him calling him the usaul awful names he had heard so many times. Lecter doesnt try to struggle his face seems less than excited. This was the one thing Lecter feared going back into his cell back into his cage away from his world of books,drawings,and the amusement of other human life. Which was why Clarice excited him when he first saw her. It let him go back to doing his job analzying the human mind. He loved to break her down ruin her life it was simple he loved to see her run. Which was funny in a way since she was trying to catch him all this time and yet he thought she was the one running.  
  
He could see it up ahead along the dark hallway it was a cell with thick clear plastic. In the plastic was a few holes were cut. This cell was so much like the other going back this was the first time he had gotten chills. It was to much for him though just as they got to his cell he fought and made a break for it knowing he would not make it but he would just have to try instead of going back, back into captivity. He had gotten free and ran only about 5 feet before being hit with polie clubs and shocked by a stun gun. He was dragged back in in cell and the closed up. He really needed a doctor from this recent attacks but the gaurds ignored the blood on his forehead. He stood up pounding on the glass and he yells at one of the gaurds. "Listen to me you want keep me here, you there" saying as he points to the tall gaurd he had shocked him. " Yes you do you have a daughter, is that the little girl I seen hug you just before you drug me in this awful glass cell was that her?" The man turns and smile replying to his answer he says "No that was my grand daughter" Lecter smiles "yes your grand daughter well you see me myself never had a grandson or daughter and how old is this grand child of yours. The gaurd replies that she is 13. Dr. Lecter smiles and says "Does she date yet I know your not happy that she does, does it worry you sometimes do you think she has a taste of men? Has a man tasted her? Have you yourself thought about her? I have a taste for youth the innocent so pure at heart I can promise that you will not know her to be 14 if you do not let me out of this cell.  
  
The gaurd opens the cell door, Lecter seems happy as he walks out of the doorway. Lecter is then hit by the gaurd with the stun gun again and beaten once more with the club. Two officers pull him off lecter, the drag lecter in his cell and as the gaurds walk away lecter yells, "FOR THAT YES THAT MY GOOD OFFICER FOR THAT IT WILL COST YOU YOUR GRAND DAUGHTERS AND HER INNOCENT AND IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL MAYBE YOUR OWN." Agent Starling is at the hospital when a FBI agent her boss comes in he begins to talk.  
  
  
  
"Now what I am wondering is why you have a bullet in your back because of Lecter. Has he gotten to you do you have feelings for this man Starling?" I know you have spent years after this man has his talks gotten to you are you in love with Hannibal?" Clarice look up from her hospital bed and replies"Listen you are my boss and I will for the sake of my feelings pretend you didnt just say what you said. I hate Lecter my life has been filled with nothin but fear and sorrow ever since I have know him. Now you listen Dr. Lecter has my son my only son I want him face to face again there will be no talks like before he will tell me what I need to know or." Her boss says, "Or what you'll kill him." Clarice looks out the window and says softly "Yes...Yes I will if it comes to it." "Now listen" her boss replies "You will get your meeting with lecter, but you must promise me he will have no harm done on him." Clarice looks at her boss and nodds her head yes.  
  
chapter 4 coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4

Clarice goes home that night waiting for her bosses phone call on when this meeting would take place. Early the next morning she got the call, and it would be in two days. Clarice knew she didnt have to think of things to ask. The mind games had to come to an end, especially since young Bobby had gotten involved. Clarice ate lunch alone as she did everyday almost,she finally got up the nerve to call her ex-husband to tell him she had lost there son. Her boss Jack Mathews came to see her later in the day. She was briefed on the rules to this meeting.  
  
"First rule no answering Lecters request of going anywhere. Second no violence on your part this is still police and we cant have fighting with the prisoners on are hands. Next if you want another officer present with you then one will be appointed. Also you will only have 3 days to talk to Lecter after that he will be transfered and be put on trial. Honestly he are hoping to finally get him put to death, the list list of victims should be long enough."  
  
Clarice begin to talk "Three days? Three days Jack?"  
  
Jack only nodded to her. He knew that it might not be enough time but they were on a time limit Lecter had to be transfered. Jack also needed Clarice there to help him on the case so sending her with Lecter would be not only dangerous for her unstable condition, but also hurtful to this case. Jack and Clarice sat in silence, and they both looked at each other seemingly knowing that they knew without Lecters help it would be impossible to save her son. Clarice spoke softly.  
  
"Jack, is no way I could get anymore time not even one extra day with Lecter."  
  
Jack looked down at the carpet. In that action Clarice got up and left the room she knew what it meant. Jack went to comfort her told her it would be alright,but really they had nothin to go on. Dr. Lecter was there only hope, but would he help the women who put him back to the only place that even gave him chills. Clarice sat up in her bed all that night yes Mason Verger's words of had she found god they sank in good that night as she prayed for GOD to help her. Clarice said her prays and wiped the tears away from her eyes and fell asleep. Dr. Lecter lay in his cell that night humming a classical tune from one of his favorite plays. The same gaurd came by his cell that night. Lecter looked at him with a smile and only said one thing to him  
  
"I can taste her."  
  
The office looked at Lecter and said "Dr. Lecter huh I thought there be a little more to you Hannibal the Cannibal taken down. I thought you'd be scarier.  
  
"Why is that I am not a ghost, but I will haunt your dreams. Now dont slip up officer or the meal I will be asking for will be your grand baby."  
  
This comment enraged the officer, he knew that this could happen if he slipped up. He couldnt risk it so he opened Lecter's cell door.  
  
"C'mon Lecter just walk out this door. You can have me Lecter just step one foot out of your cell."  
  
Lecter slowly raised to his feet and slowly walked to the door just before the doorway to his cell. Smiling his evil grin. He loved this it almost made being in this place fun.  
  
"Now if I am correct you want me to take this next step putting me outside of my protection cell then you'll gun me down, now want you? I know your just waiting to tell them I tried to escape and by stepping this one step your technically right. I know this game and it aint going to work. My one step is all that stands between you,me, and your bullet that would have me put away. I am just wondering what she is doing now were should I start hmmmmm so young such a softness to her. I am not sure if I should start at the head and work my way down or start at her toes and work my way up. Tell me would you like me to save you a piece?  
  
The man simply could not take the thought of that enraged her enter Lecters cell. In the cell he repeatedly beat Lecter with his night stick. Lecter finally tasted his own blood as it ran off his forehead into his mouth. This excited him so much it gave him enough know how and strength to block the next strike. Lecter grabbed his nightstick and with one blow took the officer down to his knees. Lecter then attack starting at his ears and sinking his teeth into his flesh. After his face had been torn apart lecter himself got tired of the yells and finally snapped the officers neck. Lecter search the mans pockets and found his wallet. Lecter placed the mans wallet in his clothing and made for the door, slowly and carefully he opened the door. DR. Lecter had gotten out of the building when not 2 seconds after 5 officers were in front of him with guns at his face. Lecter had a disapointed face as he looked around. The cops tackled him and with not any struggle at all got the cuffs on him. Lecter took one last breathe of freedom before they drug him back to his cell.  
  
"Oh and boys I foregot to mention one of your men has fallen asleep in my cell would you wake him.", Lecter said.  
  
Two officers ran ahead to Lecters cell while the other three drug him down the hallway nearing his cell with every step. The two officers ahead found there friends body dis-membered face and all. Lecter was thrown in his cell after the mans body had been cleaned up. The last image the officers had seen before they left his cell was Lecter licking the dead mans blood off the floor smiling. 


	5. Hannibal

The day had finally come Clarice was met by her boss early in the morning. He reminded her of the rules while they drove in the car to the maxium state prison. Clarice was filled with all kinds of emotions rage,hurt,and even a little scared. She was always remind of her past when she went to see Dr. Lecter, and hoiw could she forget it he was the one who brought it up always. Clarice wasted no time she needed no briefing on how to act with Lecter she had been here with him all alone before. Clarice rushed past the gaurds, and she was able to ignore there comments she continued to hurry. Her foot steps grew slower as she saw it Dr. Lecter's cell. Her heart beat began to picked up. She wondered for the past two days what it would feel like. Lecter stood in her cell he couldn't see her yet she was not in front of his thick clear plastic doorway, but he smelled her and knew it was her.  
  
"Clarice", Lecter said "Is that you? Well no need to speak up I know its you because I smell you fear and anger oh what a wonderful smell."  
  
Clarice approached his door. She looked him over her body felt like attacking Lecter for the mess he had gotten her son in. Her own fear kept her from doing so. Lecter's eyes stared piercing holes through her body. Clarice raised her voice  
  
"You listen here Lecter this love interest,the games,and the killing. Whatever this is it ends today right now doctor. You know how to push buttons and my family will be your last. Now Lecter were is my son.  
  
Lecter turned his back on her an begin  
  
"What have you been up to Clarice?"  
  
"No Lecter not this time you will answer me. I will ask and you answer me that is how it will be."  
  
"How did it feel to lose your son? How did it feel to know I have him in my hands?"  
  
"Lecter I will ask this only one more time. Were is my son were is Bobby tell me you sick bastard."  
  
"Oh now Clarice have you lowered yourself to name calling. Oh pity pity, but really Clarice you need not to worry about Bobby. Yes I have him in my own special hiding place oh and we get along fine I am like his second daddy. I have taught him many things like a taste for well lets say rare foods."  
  
"You leave him alone he's not like you he is a little boy. Lecter you leave him out of this."  
  
Lecter begans to raise his own voice  
  
"And yes what if what if I do leave Bobby then what will you let me have my freedom will you let me go on with my life?"  
  
"You know thats not possibly, and you gone on with your life doctor all you do is kill innocent people that is not a life I can let you live. Now give me back my son."  
  
Her voice now more stern than ever. Lecter looks on he just smiles at her pain,but no asnwer Lecter turns and walks slowly to his bed and lays down his back towards her.  
  
"Maybe later, maybe later Clarice", he says to her.  
  
Clarice raises her gun and is ready to shoot Lecter,and she knows it will cost her job.Lecter then softly says in his evil voice  
  
"Now Now Clarice put that away. You cant kill me if you even had the guts you'd surely remember that I am the only one who knows were little Bobby is and if you kill him then you kill me 


	6. Chapter 6

The day had finally come Clarice was met by her boss early in the morning. He reminded her of the rules while they drove in the car to the maxium state prison. Clarice was filled with all kinds of emotions rage,hurt,and even a little scared. She was always remind of her past when she went to see Dr. Lecter, and hoiw could she forget it he was the one who brought it up always. Clarice wasted no time she needed no briefing on how to act with Lecter she had been here with him all alone before. Clarice rushed past the gaurds, and she was able to ignore there comments she continued to hurry. Her foot steps grew slower as she saw it Dr. Lecter's cell. Her heart beat began to picked up. She wondered for the past two days what it would feel like. Lecter stood in her cell he couldn't see her yet she was not in front of his thick clear plastic doorway, but he smelled her and knew it was her.  
  
"Clarice", Lecter said "Is that you? Well no need to speak up I know its you because I smell you fear and anger oh what a wonderful smell."  
  
Clarice approached his door. She looked him over her body felt like attacking Lecter for the mess he had gotten her son in. Her own fear kept her from doing so. Lecter's eyes stared piercing holes through her body. Clarice raised her voice  
  
"You listen here Lecter this love interest,the games,and the killing. Whatever this is it ends today right now doctor. You know how to push buttons and my family will be your last. Now Lecter were is my son.  
  
Lecter turned his back on her an begin  
  
"What have you been up to Clarice?"  
  
"No Lecter not this time you will answer me. I will ask and you answer me that is how it will be."  
  
"How did it feel to lose your son? How did it feel to know I have him in my hands?"  
  
"Lecter I will ask this only one more time. Were is my son were is Bobby tell me you sick bastard."  
  
"Oh now Clarice have you lowered yourself to name calling. Oh pity pity, but really Clarice you need not to worry about Bobby. Yes I have him in my own special hiding place oh and we get along fine I am like his second daddy. I have taught him many things like a taste for well lets say rare foods."  
  
"You leave him alone he's not like you he is a little boy. Lecter you leave him out of this."  
  
Lecter begans to raise his own voice  
  
"And yes what if what if I do leave Bobby then what will you let me have my freedom will you let me go on with my life?"  
  
"You know thats not possibly, and you gone on with your life doctor all you do is kill innocent people that is not a life I can let you live. Now give me back my son."  
  
Her voice now more stern than ever. Lecter looks on he just smiles at her pain,but no asnwer Lecter turns and walks slowly to his bed and lays down his back towards her.  
  
"Maybe later, maybe later Clarice", he says to her.  
  
Clarice raises her gun and is ready to shoot Lecter,and she knows it will cost her job.Lecter then softly says in his evil voice  
  
"Now Now Clarice put that away. You cant kill me if you even had the guts you'd surely remember that I am the only one who knows were little Bobby is and if you kill him then you kill me 


	7. Chapter 7

Clarice drove home that night with tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't give Dr. Lecter his freedom she knew it would risk her job and innocent people. Honestly she felt like driving her car off a bridge she knew she wouldnt only have a clear head and peace in death. If she let Lecter go she knew everytime a murder came up she would wonder if it was Lecter and if it was she knew it would be her own fault. On the other hand if she kept Lecter in his cell then her son Bobby would surely die. Clarice called her ex-husband up and ask his advice of course he told her to do anythign to get there son back. Hanging up the phone Clarice thought how easy for him to say that he wasnt faced with this major problem. She stayed up all night and once she thought of loading her gun for her own use. The thought of her son Bobby starving alone in some dungy basement was to much to bare, so Clarice had finally come to an answer she would free Dr. Lecter. The morning came so fast to Clarice. Her morning shower seemed different it seemed sweeter she wondered why, and would this be her last day alive. She knew what to do how to let Lecter go free, but would he turn on her this was a man who seem to finally be on his last sane thought. Clarice brought to guns one hidden really well in her pants tightly in her underpants. She knew no one woudl do a full cavity search of her. The walk into the prison seemed different. She re-called her first visit to the cell in Baltimore were she had met Barney and Dr. Lecter. Clarice walked down the lonely dark hallway she seemed so calm, but a tear rolled down her cheek as she drew closer to Lecters cell. Hannibal was wainting for her standing with a evil smile on his face. His eyes seeming to search her very soul. He knew how to push her buttons and he did it so very well. He moved closer to her just before his nose touched the glass wall holding him prisoner. He looked around his cell then at her, he moved the palm of his hand acrosss the clear glass cell wall and began to speak. "Yes, Clarice this is the wall that holds me back, my freedom is all I want in return for your little boy Bobby." "Lecter, you know I am going to give you your freedom. You know any mother would do anything to protect her family." "Oh now Clarice be sure please think so hard at this at the road your choosing are you telling me your going to through away your lifes work on becoming an FBI agent just to free your son." "Of course doctor and maybe if you had a family you would know why." "A family what is it a family is passion and love. Ah yes I do have that but its for life I must be out to soak in the richer finer things to in rich my mind of the human mind to please my hunger not just for my own taste but for the worlds wonder. Think Clarice what a wonder I have made how many people foreget there relatives and friends who die, but who will foreget me Clarice? Will you? Will you Clarice? I imagine you wish you could, but cannot. Now give me what I want." "Yes of course doctor but you foreget family also has to have conscience which you dont have. Now listen I am going to open your door and give you this gun. You will have to make your own way out from there. I will only give you the gun after you tell me the location of my sun." "Ah do you trust me that much Clarice? You trust I will give you the honest answer? Yes I suppose you have to. I will only tell you after you open my cell door so now Clarice the ball is in you court just open the cell and let me go free. You see its just that switch on the far wall I have seen them do it many times so open it and free me Clarice."  
  
Clarice goes over and turns on the switch the door unlocks and Lecter walks out the door. The alert alarm sounds the gaurds upstairs move into action.  
  
"Doctor there isnt much time tell me were Bobby is."  
  
"The gaurd I killed find out his address I told Bobby to run there to meet you if I had ever been caught I told him to stay there until you came to get him or something bad would come to both of you. Now hold up your end Clarice give me the gun."  
  
Clarice puts the gun on the floor and backsd away. Hannibal goes for it fast when he rises up he is faced with another problems. Clarice has another gun in his face.  
  
"Clever girl Clarice packing to guns, now we are to be im broiled in a shoot out pity it had to come to this."  
  
"No doctor not a shoot out, just one of us will be shooting because your gun isnt loaded."  
  
Lecter looks suprised and pulls the trigger, Clarice is right no fire. He throws the gun at Clarice as she falls to the ground she fires one shot. The bullet hits one of the armed gaurds. Lecter manages to take out the other one himself. Stealing his gun Lecter frees all of the prisoners. The prisoners all run to fight the gaurds to break free themselves whiel this is happening Lecter slides out the building un noticed.  
  
  
  
The Ending is coming soon............. 


	8. chapter 8 the END

Its been three days since Lecter's escape, and Clarice was being questioned heavily about the escape. The prisoners Lecter had set free were caught well almost all of the anyway. Clarice was let go until they could get this mess figured out. She lay awake at night sometimes hoping that the FBI would not pin her to this escape. SHe also hoped that Lecter would keep his word and tell her were her son was being held at. Dr. Lecter was a evil man but he stood by his word. A few days Clarice found a note in her mail box, it was from Lecter on the note it had nothing but an adress. She new not to risk harming her son so she didnt't let the FBI know she had gotten this note. She was truly acting out of character she was acting out of love for her son Bobby. The note said for her to be there at 12 midnight. Clarice drove her car to the address and the house she came to seemed nice. Clarice began to wonder,why Lecter would pick this house in a nice neighborhood. As she walked on the lawn her heart began to pound faster and faster. Her eyes wondered around to see if Lecter was anywhere near her. Her eyes gazed the house and her first break she saw a dow of a body in the window just through the curtains. Clarice raced toward the house not thinking about were and if Dr. Lecter was around. As her foot reached the walkway to the door it happened she had step in Lecters trap. CLarices foot had been caught in a bear trap that hunters use. Her blood rushed out of her leg as she cried in pain. Dr. Lecter then came into view his smile evil still as he dragged Clarice into the house. He sat her down in a chair tied her up and when the ropes were good and tight he released the bear trap. he looked in her eyes and began to speak. "Now, Now then Clarice I kept my word didn't I? I told you were young Bobby was in the cell I did say you would find out were your son is, but I never said I would let you take him. I to have grown attached to your son he can learn from me some he has already. I am his mentor now Clarice he will learn my wasy I will teach him of honor and finer things."  
  
Clarice looked up from her chair and said, "Yes, but will you teach him of murder? Will you teach him how to let a innocent man bleed to death?"  
  
"Ah yes I will Clarice and I will start by showing it to him through you."  
  
Clairce is then drug upstairs by Lecter. She notices the pictures on the wall as she is being drug. She realizes that this is the house of the young officer Lecter had killed. She wondered if Lecter had killed the little girl yet she knew he had promised the officer he would. She fought to get free, her break came when Lecter stumbled on the stairs. She notice a knife had fallen out of Lecter's pocket. Clarice took it and she worked on cutting the ropes her hands were held in while Lecter regained his balance. Lecter grabbed her by the hair and then it happened she cut Lecters wrist. The cut sent Lecter falling down the steps in pain. Clarice raced towards the upstairs room to see her son. Entering the room she found him laying on the bed with the little girls dead body. She had feared Lecte rhad already gotten to the girl, but her fear was overcome with joy when she saw her son Bobby moving. Yes she htought he was alive. Knowing her son was alive was just enough for her know. She left him alone to return to the stairway were Lecter had fallen. She returned to find Lecter was not there was he in the house? If so were was he. Then she noticed the front door opened so he was gone Lecter had slipped out of her grasp again. Clarice return to her room to see if her son was ok. She went up to him to find her son's face covered with blood. She checked for places on her body for were Lecter could have attacked him. She found nothing and then she noticed it the blood same color as the one on the girl. She knew this would effect her son the whole kidnapping, but Lecter's cannibalism had rubbed off on her son Bobby. Knowing it was wrong she took him into the bathroom and cleaned him up good to hide it from the FBI. After a couple of hours the FBI was done with there research of the murder site. Clarice was free to go on the ride home she knew the FBI would never know, but she would know in the back of her mind jer son was now like her worst nightmare she would be stuck raising another Hannibal the Cannibal  
  
The end  
  
If review are good the story will go on. 


	9. A new Story Begins

It has been six years since Dr. Lecter captured her son. She now had new nightmares. The sight of cleaning her ten year old son Bobby's mouth. The blood that had stained his teeth. Hannibal had taught him how to be a monster just like he was. Bobby had killed an innocent little girl. Bobby was now sixteen years old. At age twelve he began to show violent outburst. It had reached a very dangerous level at age thirteen. Bobby had gotten into a fight at school. The fight concluded by Bobby ripping the flesh off the boys arm with his teeth. The proper authorities were called in to evaluate him. Clarice new already what they found to be true. Bobby had suffered intense trauma. The doctors who studied him demanded he be admitted. Clarice was uncontrollable when she lost her son to the state medical insane asylum. It was the kind of place she imagined Dr. Lecter being at as a child. She grew into a state of depression that unmatched any prior. Bobby was gone forever. The FBI granted her time whenever she needed it to go and visit him. At the age of thirteen until fourteen he would refuse to talk to anyone even her. One evening the doctors pulled Clarice to the side and asked if she knew why her son was acting like this. 

Clarice had then kept the secret from everyone. Now she felt different and told them the story. After admitting it to the doctors she informed her FBI unit what had happened. She was fired from the FBI. The life she once loved had come to an end. Now she put all her focus on her son Bobby. When he reached age fourteen the doctors began to place him under hypnosis so he could re call the awful events. What he encountered was shocking to everyone. Bobby a ten year old boy was left alone with Hannibal Lecter. He had witness Lecter slit an officers throat then remove the heart. Lecter and Bobby were left to eat the heart. Bobby recalled Lecter forcing him to taste the little girls skin. She was alive when Lecter prompted Bobby with his meal. Bobby felt he might die if he didn't accept Lecters offer. The ten year old Bobby began with the little girls face peeling the flesh from her cheekbones. The doctors come to the conclusion that Lecter had been such a powerful influence on the boys life. The divorce with Clarice and her husband left Bobby's mind clueless at who to trust. At who his hero would be. Then Lecter captured him and seemed so honest and well put together. The impression left by Lecter and the traumatic events shaped his life forever. 

Bobby began to get distant in the years to come so that by present day when Clarice would visit him it would be meet with a wise cracking teen on the verge of puberty. He would ask her for a kiss of to remove her top. The love between the two was clearly gone. In truth Bobby no longer seen her as a mother. He has come to know the nurses at the hospital as his mother. Clarice was the closest thing he had to a girlfriend in his mind. The doctors told her not to worry that Bobby had completely blocked out any memory of childhood before being abducted by Lecter. It was like he had no memory of Clarice as a mother. She felt so alone when visiting him, yet she sat in the empty room waiting for the doctors to bring him. She heard footsteps that grew closer. Bobby walked inside the room with a doctor on each side of him. A security guard was following close behind them. Bobby had an evil smile over his face. He walked up to her. Then he held out his arms. The two hugged and for a brief moment Clarice hoped her ten year old son was still somewhere inside. Bobby then embraced Clarice kissing her lips and forcing what he could of his tongue in his mouth. "She is my girlfriend," he shouted.

The doctors and guard had instantly wrestled him to the floor. The doctor prepared a sedative shot. "Wait," Clarice yelled before the shot was administrated. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She saw the son she once loved being yelled down. She felt like she had failed in some way. If he would only love her. This was after all her only child. "He is right I am his girlfriend," she said trying to protect him from being taken away. Bobby was helped back onto his feet. He walked closer to Clarice. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stood afraid of her own son. Bobby placed his hand on her thigh rubbing her leg. "You're the only one who understands me," said Bobby. Clarice began to pour out the tears she could no longer hold back. "Calm down, One day I will marry you," he said with a quiver in his voice. He began to rub his hand on her leg placing his fingertips slightly under her skirt. "Ok Bobby I have to go," she said while shaking. "I just want to show you how much I love you," he pleaded with her. She back away before he could get anymore inappropriate. "I will see you later," she forced herself to say. "Today when I get off work then," said Bobby. Clarice nodded and walked out of the room with tears streaming off her face. Bobby was under the impression she loved him, but not like a mother. It was all to sickening for her to bare. If she found the strength she would just leave and never return. 

Clarice felt the same after every visit. She just new she wasn't going to go back and see him anymore. Bobby was misguided in there relationship as mother and son. The meetings were getting more and more aggressive. He was a teenage boy in the sort he was sexual explorative. She knew it wasn't as harmless as that though. He was a sexual violent teenage boy who could become aggressive at anytime. She would be hurt to hear him call his nurses mom. Then turn to her and believe they were dating. 

I am adding chapters to this story which hasn't seen life since 2002. Since everyone liked it I am continue the story 6 years later. If reviews are good I will continue. I decided to give this a shot since a lot of people told me to continue it.!! 


End file.
